My Past as a Prodigy
by ReolChi
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman used to be a basketball prodigy at Teiko Middle School with the "Generation of Miracles". Now that he left for a new life as a loner in Sobu High School to forget his misreable memories with them. Will he finally find peace in his life with his clubmates Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui, or will his past will keep on bringing back on him. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

My Grammar sucks so i can't promise you guys that this story will be good

I don't own both of the Animes in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

 _*Hikigaya's Dream*_

 _"Please stop! they had enough, please!" I shouted while crying_

 _"Ohh? you think you can stop us Hikigaya-kun?, they are just a piece of garbage, who thinks that they can beat us with their teamwork." said a red haired guy._

 _"Yes I know, but please! They don't deserved to be broken by us!" But it was ignored._

 _"Enough of this nonsense, how dare they think lowly of us and they deserve it."said a green haired guy with glasses and holding his today's lucky item._

 _"Yea! it's a good thing they lose because we should always win!" said a blonde man._

 _"They are fools, who do they think I am? Nobody can beat me, but me." said a tanned man._

 _"Can we go now? I feel like eating more snacks because I'm tired and out of snacks to eat." said a purple haired man._

 _"You will pay for this you monsters!" I said angrily, and ran away to avoid seeing there faces._

 _I ran and ran until I bumped to someone, when I looked at him. I suddenly hugged him and cried on his shoulder._

 _"Hachiman..."said a light blue haired man._

 _"I'm sorry Tetsuya...But I had enough of this...I don't like how they destroy everyone's spirits..."I said to him, while crying and hugging my best friend._

 _"Me too Hachiman..I don't want to see them like this..they used to be nice, but they changed..." He said._

 _"Tetsuya...I have decided that i will go back to my hometown for High School...I just can't do this anymore..."I muttered._

 _"I understand Hachiman...I too also wanted to ran away...but I can't...I'm just a shadow who's always left behind..." I look at him._

 _"I too understand you, but can I ask one more request before I leave this miserable basketball life?" Tetsuya looked at me._

 _"What is it?" Tetsuya said_

 _"Please never tell them where I am going, and I won't ever play basketball again. I know it's selfish of me to just leave it, but I can't handle the pain in my chest...Goodbye Tetsuya, we shared a lot of memories that I will never forgot even if we don't meet ever again someday..." I said while I started walking away from him, to avoid him seeing me cry in front of him. "Goodbye Hachiman...May you have a happy new life" he said smiling while also walking away to another direction, I smiled and also wished him good luck._

* * *

 _I never returned to that school after the talk between me and Tetsuya, not just because I don't want to see them anymore, but to be ready for my trip to Chiba, to return to my family home and I have also submitted to the headmaster that I will be transferring to a new school in Chiba which was accepted by it. When I was about to go in the transport, me and Tetsuya met and said our final goodbyes together, and I left while I was in the middle of the trip, I suddenly said something to myself._

 ** _"Goodbye, my Basketball life."_**

* * *

 _*Ring! Ring!*_

"Ugh...That dream again..."I said while getting to fix my bed, and going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"How I miss you Tetsuya, I hope that you're fine with them."I said, smiling on my thoughts about Tetsuya being happy, and also hoping that maybe one day, we'll meet again.

"Onii-channnn where's breakfast?" My sister Komachi said while watching the news on the television.

"It's almost ready, just wait for a while."I said, after we both eat our breakfast, and I prepared my Sõbu High school uniform.

"Maybe I should forget those time...I am just a loner who doesn't need to think a lot of things." I smiled, and left my house to go to school.

* * *

 _*Somewhere in the airport*_

 _"What are we doing in here Akashi? Aren't we supposed to have a peaceful vacation?" Akashi then looked at him and said. "It is going to be a peaceful vacation Kuroko-kun, we'll just going to visit someone we know a long time ago." Kuroko just looked at him, confused._

 _"Tch! This better be worth it! I don't wanna waste my time for this anyway!" Aomine looked pissed._

 _"This will be fun! I haven't gone to this place before! Right Midorimacchi?"_

 _"I'm only here because Akashi is here." Aomine looked at him. "Are you his dog or something?"_

 _"How dare you call me a dog, you idiot!" Midorima said. "Who you calling an idiot huh?! Do you wanna fight me bastard?!"_

 _"Enough you two." Akashi said, as the two guys stopped attempting to fight._

 _"Let's get more snacks. I'm hungry." Murasakibara said. "You're always hungry!" Midorima and Aomine both said._

 _"I'm so excited! It feels like our honeymoon Tetsu-chan!" Momoi said. "Yes it is, I guess..." Kuroko said and thought about something._

 _'I wonder how your life is, Hikigaya-kun, me and Momoi-san missed you."_

 _"Let's go to the hotel now, we need to take a rest so we can finally visit our old friend." Akashi announces._

 _"Ok." The group said, as they started to walk._

 _'It's not like we'll meet again in here, right? I mean here in Chiba. There are so many people in here, but I still hope that we'll meet again.' Kuroko thought again, as he hold Momoi-san's hand._

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

A/N: I updated the chapter 1 yey! Are you all proud of me now? I'll fix the other chapters too ofcourse!

Bye~ :'D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You guys probally think that the 1st chapter was cheesy and from how they talk is a OC or OCC? well, I just wanted to make a story about them being more emotional or something and suddenly change into a new personality that's all.

I dont own this animes in this stories

* * *

Chapter 2

After I made breakfast for me and Komachi, we both ride my bike and go to her school to drop her off there, after that I go to Sõbu High School and locked my bike, I was about to enter the school and go to the homeroom and probably take a nap cause it's a still early but someone has different plans for me.

"Senpaiiiii!" Wait a minute, I only knew someone who calls me that.

"What do you want Isshiki?" I asked immediately, cause I know that she needs my help, because she is the Student Council President.

"Rude as always! Can't even say hello or good morning! Well nevermind that, I wanted to ask your to help me carry this boxes for our Festival in a few days since the others are busy, I may as well ask for you!" she said happily. I was too lazy to do it, she will probably annoy me all day, so I helped her.

"Tsk! Fine!" I started to carry all of them and I tell you, it's really heavy that it could take 3 people to carry it, but it's fine for me because of a certain Demon's training routine back in middle school.

"Wow! I didn't know that you're so strong Senpai! Most of the students I asked for a favor can't even carry those!" She said, amazed on how I'm not complaining about it.

"I must be lucky to carry this then" I lied. _'I don't want her to be suspicious about me able to carry this heavy boxes.'_

While we were walking we saw Yuigahama-san and Yukinoshita-san talking to each other, they must have noticed us, cause they are walking in our way.

"Ah! Iroha-chan and Hikki, Yahallo!" Yuigahama said. "Good morning Isshiki-san and Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita also said.

"Yo" I was too lazy think of a greeting for them anyway.

"Yahallo Yui-chan and Yukino-chan!" Isshiki said happily

"Wow, It's early but you're already helping someone, are you having a fever Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita sarcastically said, amused that I'm not being lazy in the morning, which irritates me.

"Oi oi, I have no choice but to do it, she keeps on saying that nobody can help her, but me" I said, annoyed about her insult.

"Hmph, figures, but can you kindly explain on how can you carry those boxes? I can tell that it is heavy and can't be carried by only one person" Yukinoshita asked...wait that made me an idea on how I can have my payback.

"Why? are you worried that I would hurt myself, because I'm carrying this heavy boxes?" I smirked, and stared at her which made her flustered a little. _'Wait that's weird, why would she be even be flustered? It's not like she likes me or anything.'_

"Why would I be worried about you?! I'm just thinking that if you get hurt then Isshiki will be responsible for it,

And can you keep that rotten eyes of yours in me? I already fear for my chastity" She said while covering her chest to me.

"Nah, I would get more aroused, by staring at the wall than yours" I said, she glared at me, which made me shivered. She wasn't called "Ice Queen" for no reason.

"Uhm...Can you guys stop fighting? We better go with you Hikigaya-kun, because we don't what you'll do to Iroha-chan, when you two are alone together." Yuigahama said, _'seriously? Me would do something funny to Isshiki? Do I really look that shady?'_

"Yes maybe we should, I fear for Isshiki-san's chastity" Yukinoshita said.

"Really Yui-chan? Yukino-chan? You will protect me from Senpai when he does something funny to me?! Yay!" Isshiki said happily. _'Oi why would I even do something funny to a sly fox like you.'_

"I can hear you know, and just because my eyes looks like this, doesn't mean I'm planning too!" I said, irritated about it.

* * *

After we delivered the heavy boxes in the auditorium, we go to our respective homerooms for our classes, and the next thing I know it's already club time, so when I entered the clubroom. I saw Yukinoshita sitting on her chair, drinking her tea and reading a book.

"Good Afternoon, Hikigaya-kun."She greeted, still reading her book "Uh..Y-Yo.." _'Damn it, why am i stuttering?! Youth must be making fun of me!'_

"Uhm...where's Yuigahama?" I asked after I took my seat, and started to read my light novel, and also drink the tea she made. "She said that she will come in late"she said. "Oh ok" _'I'm trying so hard to avoid more awkwardness between us.'_

"Hikigaya-kun, can I ask you a question?"She asked. _'What does she want to me now?'_

"What is it?" I asked her, hoping for her to not ask me embarrassing questions. She does loves to make fun of me, well, sometimes I do feel awkward when I'm alone with her, not in a weird way, but everytime I see her it's like I always wanted to be in my sight. _'What is this feeling though?...Ugh This is why I hate Youth! It always make me feel weird feelings to this kind of situations all the time! Well maybe I should ask her what is her question, cause she's staring on me which is kind of creepy and weird too.'_

"So what do you wanted to ask me?" I asked. _'please be a normal question...'_

"Do you play sports like Basketball?"

 _'What?'_

* * *

A/N: Ok I just fixed this chapter and I hope you like it this time, cause I'm trying to improve my grammar, so I can make you all happy about this fanfic, and I'll be fixing my chapter 3 later! Please enjoy my fanfiction.

Give me a review!

Bye~ :'D


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't own any animes in this story

* * *

Chapter 3

 _'What the hell? did she just asked me if i play basketball?! why would she think of that?'_

"What? ofcourse not I don't have time for those silly games" I said. _'Ouch I feel it's harsh for me to say that.'_ "Why would you ask me about that?" I asked her, trying to know that why would she even care about me doing sports.

"Well I noticed that you can carry heavy boxes, that I can tell that it's difficult for 1 person to carry it, and you were not sweating a lot because we have been walking in the hallway for about 5 minutes" She answered. _'Wow you were actually observing my movements earlier.'_

"Must be just because you have a low stamina, that you can't keep up with me cause I walk faster, and about me carrying heavy boxes must be just luck. Maybe Youth is in a good mood for me" I hastily said. _'Damn I have no choice but to use you Youth.'_

"I though you don't believe in Youth since you are called..What is it again? Oh "Monster of Logic" is it?"she retorted.

"Hey just because I don't believe in Youth doesn't make me-" I was cutoff by a door suddenly crash opened by a girl with huge bust. "Yahallo Hikki and Yukino-chan!"Yuigahama greeted happily "Good afternoon Yui-san" Yukinoshita greeted back "Yo" I greeted.

"What were you talking about?" Yuigahama asked suddenly "I'm just asking Hikigaya-kun if he plays any sports like basketball" Yukinoshita answered "Oi you don't to tell her that" I said, which they ignored me and continued talking, while I read my book.

"Now that you mention about basketball do you know that the "Generation of Miracles" and their teams were defeated by Seirin High School last wintercup!" She said excitedly. _'Wait since when did she have interest in basketball?'_

"I don't understand Yui-san, what is this group called "Generation of Miracles" you speak off?" Yukinoshita asked. _'You don't need to repeat their name and not know about them...Maybe I should answer her.'_

"The "GOM" are a basketball team that has potentials and skilled group of men. They were formed on their school in Teiko Middle School and never experienced defeat in all matches they played against, after they graduated, they separated to other schools because they were "too powerful" to play as a team" I said all I know about them, but after I said all of that, I suddenly remembered all the happy and miserable memories. I got when I still play and when we were a team before.

 _'Wait maybe I shouldn't have answered her question, because as I can see on their faces. I'm pretty sure they are shocked that I know all about this_. _'_ "Huh?! how do you know all of this Hikki? I thought you don't even like this kind of topics" Yuigahama said "Hey I just told you all the information I know, that doesn't mean that I like them" I answered back. "Hm...Now I fully understand about them, but Hikigaya-kun said that they never experienced defeat before, How did the Seirin HighSchool defeated them" she asked again. _'Yeah that made me think too like, who would even have the guts to face them?'_

"They said because of their teamwork and also thanks to the 1st year duos named Kagami Taiga who came from America, and his shadow Kuroko Tetsuya" I widened my eyes from shock. _'Tetsuya defeated the GOM?! I knew the he can do it, and also to his light or friend. Atleast he didn't quit and ran away like a coward like me...But his light came from America? So that's why he got guts to fight them.'_

"Is there something wrong Hikigaya-kun? You were frowning just now, care to tell what's in your mind?" I looked at her. _'Damn why does she keeps on noticing all my movements?'_

"Ah it's nothing I'm just thinking about something."They just stared at me.

"That better not be something inappropriate. I already fear my chastity because of that rotten eyes of yours" She said, while covering her chest. _'Oi! just because I have these eyes doesn't mean I'm doing something bad.'_

"Again I would rather stare at the wall, than yours." I retorted. _'Ha! serves you right women!'_

"Hikki! Yukino-chan can you come with me to the mall to buy something for Miura-chan?" Yuigahama said. "Okay"I said. "Ofcourse Yui-san, I have to protect you from this...man"She glared at me with her cold eyes. _'This is why I sometimes fear that women.'_

"Do I really do look that shady to you?" I asked to them, and their answer is really obvious.

"Yes" They both stated, while getting their bags and going outside, while Yukinoshita locked the door and goes to the Teacher's faculty to gave it to Hiratsuka-Sensei.

* * *

While we were walking the street to go to the mall, I was looking around the corner and I didn't noticed that I bumped on someone which made him fall, I was about to help him get up, but a girl shouted his name with worry, and his name made me widen my eyes from shock.

"Tetsu-kun are you alright?!" A pink haired girl said.

"I'm fine Momoi-san, I just bumped on someone by accident while I was not looking in my direction" the man said. _'I knew it..it's him.'_

"Tetsuya?" I said, which made him look at my face, confusion in his eyes.

"Do I know you sir?"He said, _'Wow, still polite even if were on the same age.'_

"Don't you remember me Tetsuya? it's me Hachiman, and I'm not that old" The two of them widen their eyes in shock while I smiled at them, which made Yuigahama and Yukinoshita looked at me and them, confused expressions on their faces.

"Hachiman?/Hachiman-san?" They both said, still shocked. I looked at them and said with a smile.

"Yeah it's me, are you surprised to see my again?"

* * *

A/N:Okay, I just fixed this chapter and I changed the "Welcome to my new life." shit, cause when I read it. I didn't realized on how freaking cringey it is. I hope you like the improved chapter, if you have complaints on this chapter, feel free to give this story a review, so I can change it. That's all!

Bye~ :'D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Hey! I just changed this chapter too which many of you thought that how did I fix 4 chapters a day?! Well, I just fixed the spelling and other grammar, and add some more of it! That's it. Nothing special like, who can't fix a chapter that only have 1k words? Oh well I hope you like this improved chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

 _'Wow I didn't expect that I'll meet Tetsuya and Momoi-san, which made me happy that I get to see them again.'_

"Hachiman-sannnnnnnn"Momoi-san ran to me, and hugged me forgetting Tetsuya, while just stands there smiling. _'Wait what's that aura? Oh...It's from Yuigahama and Yulinoshita with cold and shock in their faces, but why would they glare coldly at me and especially, at Momoi-san?'_

"How are you Momoi-san" I said, still smiling. While she continued on hugging me, while crying in my shirt.

"Idiot Hachiman! Why did you leave us after that game!? I was so worried that something happened to you, until Tetsu-kun told me you left!"She was still crying. _'She was worried at me? I thought she doesn't look at me as a friend...Maybe I was wrong once again.'_

"Sorry I left you guys..." I apologized to them. I continue hugging her tightly, I can't really say anything else after her words. "It's ok Hachiman-san, I understand what you've been through in middle school" she said concernedly. _'She understands me too...like Tetsuya'_ "Thanks" I said back, giving Tetsuya and Momoi-san a smile.

"U-Uhm Hikki, do you know them?..." Yuigahama was staring at Tetsuya and Momoi-san. _'Oh I must have forgotten that I was with_ _them too'_ "Oh yea, This is Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki, they were my schoolmates in Teiko middle school" I said not realizing what I just said. _'Shit! Why did I told them that they were my schoolmates in Teiko?!'_

"Teiko Middle School? I thought you said, that you studied Middle School here in Chiba if I'm correct" Yukinoshita said. _'Oh God now she got me, ugh!I better tell the truth._

"U-Uh well...I used to go to Teiko Middle School but didn't graduate there because I transferred here for my family so...I graduated Middle School here" I said while stuttering. _'Damn it!'_

"Uh...ok well, I am Yuigahama Yui and this is Yukinoshita Yukino! we're Hikki's clubmates from the service club!"Yuigahama said happily to Tetsuya and Momoi-san. "Service club? what do you guys do?"Momoi-san asked "We accept request from students in Sõbu High School to help them to their problems" Yukinoshita answered coldly which made me, and Momoi-san shivered in our spine, while Yuigahama and Tetsuya remain expressionless.

"Wait! Did you just said that he's Kuroko Tetsuya?! The shadow of Seirin that defeated the "Generation of Miracles"?!" Yuigahama asked suddenly. _'Why does she has to remember that now?'_

"Ah...yes..."Tetsuya said hesitatingly. _'He looks like he can't say anything after knowing the information about their game with the "GOM".'_

"By the way, what are you two doing in here anyway? Isn't your school days in your town? By the way congratulations Tetsuya"I asked. Tetsuya then smiled at me.

"Thank you Hachiman, and it's actually our vacation in school, so we decided to go here to visit you and check around the town"Tetsuya said. _'Does that mean that Tetsuya and Momoi-san are finally a couple? I better asked them.'_

"Wait Tetsuya and Momoi-san are you finally a couple?" I asked them, which made them blushed. _'I knew it, who would have thought that they would be together...Wait it's so obvious, but you Tetsuya, are a one lucky bastard to be with her but I'm happy for you.'_

"Y-Yes...we are, but we didn't go here alone, but with the rest of the "GOM" and they are at the-" he suddenly cut himself off, suddenly remembering all the experiences I had with them, I was pissed but I just forgot about it.

"It's ok Tetsuya I know you didn't mean to mention... _ **them**_ "I said the word "them" with ** _hatred_** , which causes the couple to frown, while Yuigahama and Yukinoshita looked at us, totally confused on what's happening to their environment, but not until I heard voices that made me more frustrated.

"Oi Satsuki and Tetsu, why do keep on leaving us all the way here. It's confusing you know!" Aomine said angrily, still has temper issues.

"Kurokocchi! Momoicchi! Why did you leave us there! Everyone was looking at us, while we tried so hard to finally found you!"Kise said about to cry, which made me pissed, and made me wonder if he really was a High School student.

"Enough of this nonsense, you are ruining the peace in Chiba because of your childish acts" Midorima said. _'Childish? Who exactly would bring a screwdriver around as a today's lucky item around? Smartass.'_

"Neh Kuro-chan, do you have snacks with you? I ate all of my snacks while we were finding you and Momoi-chan."Murasakibara said while eating his last snack. _'Why didn't you even get sick, if you always eat your snacks everyday?!'_

"I'm sorry everyone that me and Momoi-sab left you all. We were just looking around and got here without you guys." Tetsuya explained to them. While me, Yuigahama, and Yukinoshita looked at them, but with shock and confusion on those two. It's obvious that who would have thought, that the so called the "Generation of Miracles" are standing in front of them, acting like 5 years old, not until. A flying scissor came in, which I know who owns it, right next to my face which made everyone shocked, and quiet down, while I didn't react. I'm actually used to it.

"How about we close our mouth and enjoy the peace in the street in Chiba?" Akashi said with a sadist smile. _'I see...Still a Demon ofcourse.'_

"Oh...and who are you? Are you an acquaintance of Tetsuya-kun?"Akashi asked me softly, which is made me irritated, so I answered.

"Oh I'm not just acquaintance with Tetsuya. We're also best friends" I said calmly.

"Best friends? Tetsuya-kun why you didn't you told us that you have a friend here in Chiba?"Akashi said, looking at Tetsuya, the others too are looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Actually he used to be our schoolmate in Middle School Akashi-kun"He said, emotionless still in his face

"Schoolmate?"All of the GOM asked, confused.

"What is your name then?" Akashi said. I smirked and introduce myself once again, in front of them.

"Hello, I am Hikigaya Hachiman, I hope we get along well"I said, smirking at them seeing their shocked faces to see their long lost team mates in Middle School. Who suddenly disappears after their last game in the tournament, and now in front of them smirking after he introduce himself.

"Hachiman!?" The only thing they said *corrections* shouted

 ** _'This is going to be fun for me then'_**

* * *

A/N: Okay, next is chapter 5 and 6. I'll finally finish fixing all the chapters!

Give a review to my work if you want something for me to change!

Bye~ :'D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hachiman?!" said the "GoM". Shocked on their faces as they discovered who I am. "It's nice to see you guys again" I smiled a bit. Their reactions almost made me laugh though.

"I see, so this is where you transferred" Akashi said. I can still see his shocked face, but tried to remain emotionless, while talking to me. "Yeah, I didn't expect that you guys will be here in Chiba" I said, questioning myself why would they be here in Chiba.

"Well, since we are in vacation. They decided that we should go to Chiba to look around," Tetsuya said with the word "They" which means they forced him to go then?

"And from what you mean look around, you mean looking for me. Oh okay, well then. I guess we should be going. It's late and me and my clubmates will go to the mall" I said. I really want to get away from them, except Momoi-san and Tetsuya ofcourse.

"We should go too. Goodbye Hachiman, Yuigahama-san and Yukinoshita-san" Tetsuya said, we walked away to the mall, while they go to another direction.

"Hikki! I didn't know that you have friends in Middle School!" Yuigahama said. "Tetsuya is my only friend there, the others are just my schoolmates" I said. _'Please stop asking me more questions about my past, it's getting irritating.'_

"But they know you Hikigaya-kun, why would they be so shocked, when they discovered your name?" Yukinoshita asked me. _'Well, I'm dead.'_ "U-Uh..we're actually acquaintances in Middle School...I guess they are shocked to see me again?" I lied.

"Ok then.." She said.

* * *

We continued walking until we reached our destination. I was just outside of the store where the two entered and watched them picking Yuigahama's present

 _One hour later..._

I checked my watch and It's already 7:00 PM. _'They really are taking their time...And I'm hungry too! Damn! Girls sure pick presents slowly...'_

"We got what we needed Hikki!" Yuigahama said happily. _'Oi! I'm hungry already!'_

"We should eat dinner and go home. We still have school tomorrow." Yukinoshita said. _'You girls are the one who took long enough to pick something!'_

"Ok" I said.

* * *

After we ate dinner. We got to the train stations, and waited for Yuigahama to leave on a another stop. After that, me and Yukinoshita rode the same train. I was thinking about what happened earlier about meeting them again, but Yukinosbita said something to me.

"Stop that creepy look in your face. I already fear for my chastity" Yukinoshita looked coldly at me, I can see her disgust look in her face. "Oi! Just because I have this look, it doesn't mean I'm doing something."I looked at her, annoyed. "And besides, If my eyes are not like this I actually look handsome" I said with my pride.

"Handsome? With that perverted mind and creepy attitude. You would have been called a 'creepy pervert'" She retorted. "You are death to me woman" I retorted back.

"I know" She said while smirking

* * *

 _The next day.._

I entered the school too early again, maybe I should take a nap. As I changed my shoes, I entered the homeroom and go to my desk and take a sit I saw Hayama's group talking happily. "Hey Guys! The Generation of Miracles are on the gym finding for someone!" A random guy shouted, as he slammed the door open. _'Wait they are here? Why the hell would they be in here?'_ I thought to myself as all the students immediately runs to the gym just to see the famous "GoM"

Every students are in the gym right now. I just followed them because I need to know why the hell they are here.

"Hey it really is the Generation of Miracles!" a random guy said

"They look cute and hot!" a random girl shouted. _'Tch! This is so irritating! Why did I go in here anyway. Maybe I should go back and take my nap.'_

As I was about to leave, I heard Akashi said something.

"We are looking for Hikigaya Hachiman, does anyone saw him?" Akashi said, looking around the students. _'What do they want me for?'_

"Hikigaya? The creepy guy?!" a random guy whispered.

"No way! What do they want to that pathetic man?!" a random girl whispered too. _'You know I can hear you all even if you whisper!'_

"What do you want?" I said as I walked to them. _'This is really getting more irritating.'_

"We want you to go back with us, not here in Chiba ofcourse" Akashi said. _'Wait what?! You want me to go that hell?!'_

"Why?" I glared at the coldly, which made everyone here in the gym widened their eyes to see me, a pathetic loner glaring coldly to the unaffected "GoM".

"Cause we still need you, to be part of us" Akashi said, smirking as if I'll accept his demand.

"No way in hell I would go back with your group Akashi, that was in the past" I continued glaring at them, coldly. While everyone in the gym remained silent, shocked about the secrets they discovered about my past with the "GoM"

The "GoM" actually widened their eyes when I said those words on them and Akashi. They didn't expect that I would react like this which made them wrong.

"Why do you don't want to go back with us then, Hikigaya-kun?" Akashi asked me again, making me more irritated. They never stop asking me shits now are they?

"It's easy because you all are _**Monsters** " _I said to them coldly.

"Oi why do you think that we're monsters?!" Aomine snaps asking me, that question would made me laugh

" _Because of what you did to my precious loved ones in our last game together_ "

A/N: Kill me now pls. :'D I haven't updated since days now I was busy with school so sorry


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I'm dead now am I? I haven't updated for many days now because of school works and tests every single time, which is irritating like who loves to do math? I don't of course. I hope you like this chapter; I really tried my best on this.

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU

Chapter 6

 _Past_. A fool's word to be exact, Where we all have good and bad memories in our childhood days, But for me. Past is where it ruined my life, my beliefs, my dreams, and my feelings. Not like those stories where you had issues with your family or someone close to you did. It's more like when a situation or an unexpected event happened in your life that cannot be changed again.

It all started in middle school and with the Teiko's Basketball Club. Where you all used to play for fun and bonding with your friends and members, making fun of each other, being there for each other, that's what I used to dream about my middle school life, but it all changed when the "GoM" started to act differently.

They started to play only for victory, and won't settle for a defeat, and how they play as if they cannot be defeated by just some weak players like me and Kuroko. At first, I thought that this is a bit much, but, when the time they played with Kuroko and I's best friend, Ogiwara, they just easily destroy their team by playing like they own the court, they didn't even give Kuroko passes and even force him to sub out because he can't do anything. That's far too much that even I could imagine.

After that event, that is where those monsters changed me. We were in the locker room while Kuroko left early and I have no choice but to stay with them. The "GoM" actually mocked me about why are their friends to someone like "me", who is just a pathetic excuse of a player and was just part of the team because it's the coach's decisions. They keep on saying hurtful things like "They don't need a weakling like me and Kuroko", or "We should just quit playing basketball because we are not useful?" That is the main reason why I left Teiko and moved to Chiba, to forget all those horrible memories, and start a new life, but now what? They would just go here in front of me in this Gym full of students to just suddenly say that needed me back to be part of them once again? No. Just. No.

"Wait, we didn't even do anything wrong with your precious loved ones you speak off, but why would you even tell us that?" Midorima asked me curiously.

"Wow, I thought that in this dumb team, you're the only one who can understand a lot, but I guess I was mistaken. You are just another dumb asshole" I insulted him, which made everyone widen their eyes once again. Especially Midorima, just by seeing his shocked face would already made me laughed like an idiot here.

"OMG! Did he just call Midorima-sama an idiot?!" All the girls gasped

"Idiot?! How dare you call me an idiot you lowly piece of-"

" _ **Enough**_."

Everyone fell silent of the sudden outburst of the red haired player.

"We will leave for now, but remember Hikigaya-kun. We will return for you, and we will be a team once again." Akashi stated as he made eye contact with Hikigaya. He felt intimidated by his vengeful stare and his frightening tone of voice. Akashi then turned his back, about to leave when he heard Hikigaya's voice

"If you can Akashi. I'm not afraid of you guys anymore, I changed because of all of you" I stated as I stare coldly to their backs while the rest of them left the gym.

Everyone in the Gym fell silent once again after the "GoM" left, they keep on staring on Hikigaya with confusion on their faces, trying so hard to actually understand what is happening between them and their idols, until a light blue haired player suddenly came in and goes to Hikigaya with a worried face.

"Hikigaya-kun! Are you okay?!" Kuroko asked me worriedly

"Ofcourse I am Tetsu. Just because they show up here doesn't mean that I won't give up on fighting with them, besides, You don't have to worry about me, didn't you remember how much worse I cost you guys when we were still in middle school?" I said while smiling like I used to be in front of him, which made his face soften.

"I guess you're right Hikigaya-kun" Kuroko said while smiling.

"Wait! Did Hikitani-kun smiled?!" Tobe gasped. Wait, Shit! I forgot that we're in front of every students here in the Gym and here I am, smiling like a total fool in front of Tetsu!

"What do you mean I smiled? can't you see that I'm pissed right now?" I said as I tried to hide my emotions, but as I have said, I"tried"to.

"Eh? Isn't that Kuroko Tetsuya?, the shadow of Kagami Taiga and former member of the "GoM"?!"

"Yea! it is him!"

"Huh? I didn't know that everyone knows me here" Kuroko said, confused about what is happening now.

 _'Who wouldn't know you if you're one of the Basketball Team Seirin?'_ I thought while staring at him.

"By the way, where's Momoi-san?"I asked him

"Ah! Now that you mention it. I did promised her that I'll be back right away."

"Then you better go back now, or she will kill me that I'm wasting your sweet time with each other like old times" I stated, as I suddenly remember the last time I ruined their _"moment"_ together, and that was the worst event that I had experienced in my middle school.

"Then I guess I'll be going then Hikigaya-kun" He said. As he walked through the door, I can see Momoi-san standing there while looking at my direction. Wait, is she glaring at me?

"Hikki!" Yuigahama suddenly came in front of me.

"What?"

"Are you really going with them?!"

"No."

"Are you sure?!"

"No."

"Promise?!"

"Yes! Just stop asking questions!" I yelled at here which made her feel relief.

"Ok then!"

 _Great she's being cheerful again._

After that event, all the students go back to their usual doings, leaving me alone to think all the words they said.

 _"We want you to go back with us, not here in Chiba of course."_

 _"Cause we still need you to be part of us"_

 ** _"Lies."_**

-End of Chapter 6-

A/N: Another Chapter ended...and I'll be thinking of a new chapter again...so fun.

By the way, if I didn't make a new chapter after March it means that I need to study for our final exam, and so maybe in the summer I'll be active then!...I think so..

I hope you like it though even if the chapters are so short, cause I have a lot of things going through my mind right now which is really irritating, and I'm trying to think of a better scene which is kinda hard. Oh yea! can you guys check my story?. Cause my best friend helped me to fix it...most of it..and I asked her is she can make me a cover of this story.

Bye~ :'D I cri.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this story for months or days. I was too lazy or my mind is too busy about what do I do in my summer, but now I'll give my best shot for this chapter.

I don't own the animes in this story.

* * *

Chapter 7

' _Why am I in this situation again? I know that I quitted the sport I loved after I graduated in Middle School, but why do they have to go look for me and try to make me play again? It's not that I hated basketball.'_ I thought as I walked through the bike station, and get my bike.

' _People like them are quite being pathetic just now, because I decided this myself that I'll stop playing and go to my hometown to have a peaceful life, but they don't respect it. Why do they even need me if they used to tell me that I'm too useless to even play? People like them doesn't even deserve to do this, cause even if they tried so hard to bring someone who they were friends before, if they were also the ones who made that someone into a messed up guy. Why try working so hard about making me join if you'll just not get something special about it? The fact that I have low standards, I can't even do something right that people see me with disgust in their faces.'_

As I continued biking I saw a café, and saw Hayama's clique enjoying their selves that it almost irritating for me, but from the joy coming from their faces _. 'It made me remember the time when I was still in Middle School and me and the team with Momoi-san going there all the time to have some fun together, but that was in the past which is too bad, and too impossible for now cause we're not in good terms except for the couple.'_

A few minutes then, I finally arrived at home to see no one which means Komachi must still be in school or with her friends. _'If I discovered that she was with a boy, I swear to Kami-sam, I don't know what to do to him.'_ I thought, irritated about it. I go to my room and changed to my casual clothes and I checked my phone to see messages from Yuigahama and an unknown number.

* * *

From: Yuigahama

Subject: Café!

 _Hikki! Yukino-chan wants to have a group study on the café near our school, because she said that I'm failing my grades!_

 _-Yui_

"Are you serious? This is about you, not me." Hikigaya sighed as he replies her text.

* * *

To: Yuigahama

Re-Subject: Seriously?

 _Why am I part of this? You're the one who needs to study and I don't, so why bother inviting me if I'm not failing my grades?_

* * *

After I replied, I checked the other text from an unknown number

* * *

From: _?_

Subject: _None_

 _Hachiman-san, it's me Kuroko-kun. I got your number from Momoi-san. I want to say hello to you, and me and the others are going to have some fun somewhere, I also want to invite you if you want to come join us like old times._

 _I'll wait for your reply._

 _-Tetsuya_

* * *

' _As much as I want to join you, but I think that this isn't the right time to be in the same place after what happened on the gym. Plus I don't want my face to be hit with a ball.'_ I sweat dropped while thinking that.

* * *

To: Tetsuya

Re-Subject: Maybe

 _I'll think about it. I'll text you when I'm free to join you all._

* * *

Our doorbell rang and I stood up to look who is it, then it surprised me to see Yukinon standing in there. "Uhm…What brings you here?" She continued looking to the ground; you can see red on her face. "I-I'm here to tell you about the study group…"

' _You don't need to be here infront of my house if you're gonna say that only…'_ I thought and said "Yeah I heard it from Yuigahama, but It confuses me, that why do I have to part of it even though it's only Yuigahama who needs to study?"

"W-Well since we're from the Service Club I thought that we must help her even if she was a member." I stared at her, what kind of a reason is that? "You could just have text me though not that I'm complaining."

"Well I received Yuigahama-san's text to me I was still in school, and I don't have your number so I'm here infront of your house." She stated, confidently. "You could just have asked Yuigahama since she has my number."

"Let us slide this topic and please tell me your response." Wow, so much for a normal conversation. "I don't have a choice do I?" She smiled "I'll take that as a yes, the group study will be led this Wednesday since we only have a half day and our meeting place will be in the club room."

"Yeah I'll be there then"

"I'll be on my way home then, see you tomorrow." She started to walk away from my house. I thought that maybe I should come with her for her safety. "Wait!" She stopped walking and looked at me. "How about I come with you, just in case for your safety." She smirked, and I hate seeing that smirk from her.

"Ara ara! Did Hikigaya-kun wanted to come with me for my safety? Is the world ending?" I looked at her, now I'm getting pissed again. "I'm being concerned here, yet you still made fun of me?" She continued smirking on me.

"It is enjoyable for me, but I fear for my chastity if you go with me."

"As I said in a million times, flat as a wall." Now she started looking pissed at me with her cold eyes.

"As far as I know, I have no interest for someone who has rotten eyes which made me sick about your perversity." Still looking at me with her cold eyes and cold voice, which almost made me fear her.

"Yep, let's go before the train station left you." I quickly changed the topic, and I don't know what I'm thinking, because I just hold her hand and fast walked with her. "Hey! You can't just h-hold my hand without my permission!" She said while flushing, but I didn't look at her. "No time!"

* * *

"So onii-chan you were with a girl while I was gone?" Komachi looked at me, disgust on her face. "Oi Don't you think those kind of stuff, you know your onii-chan won't do those things." Still disgust expression on her face. "Suuure."

' _Even my dear sister thinks that I'm a disgusting HighSchool student who can do perverted things to women, what did I do to deserve this?!'_

* * *

It's finally Wednesday and class is already over, which means its club time. I replied to Tetsuya that I won't be able to join them, which made me less stressed about the situation. I go to our clubroom and opened the door to see the two female members waiting for me.

"You're late Hikki! Me and Yukino-chan have been waiting for you!"

"Yeah yeah I was in cleaning duty so I have no choice but to be late."

"What do I expect to someone like you?" Yukinon sighed.

"Oi…You should be thankful that I came with you to the train station for your safety…" Yuigahama stared at me. "I fear my chastity when I'm with you." I smirked at her and said.

"Flat as a wall." She looked pissed but said.

"Rotten eyes creep." Ok this is getting too far.

"Guys! We should really be going now! You have to help me study right?!" Yuigahama shouted at us.

"Forgive me Yuigahama-san, for I am only protecting myself from someone we know."

"Tch…Am I always the one who's wrong here?"

"What do you expect? You're the only guy here." Both girls stated.

"Ofcourse" I sarcastically said.

* * *

After we left our school, we got our way to the café and Yukinon started teaching Yuigahama, while I enjoy drinking coffee with extra sugar, but MAX coffee was better, but hey I'm not complaining.

"Yukino-channn, it's so hard!" Yuigahama complained.

"Don't worry Yuigahama-san, you'll get it." Yukinon said, trying to cheer Yuigahama up.

"I got to go to the bathroom, you guys continue studying." I stood up and go to the bathroom, and I think today's not my lucky day. Midorima's in here also shocked to see me in here. "It's you…" He said.

"Yea…It's me." I sighed to myself. _'From all the places that we could meet, it has to be the same café.'_

"I did not expect you to be in this…place." _'Same as you.'_ I thought to myself.

"I didn't expect a smartass in this place too." I smirked.

"Why you…" He looked pissed, and was about to punch me.

"Remember Midorima, we're in public now. If you still want to have a calm, but famous personality. You better be a good dog for Akashi, ok?" I smirked as he widens his eyes, but stopped his plan on hurting me. Now he's glaring at me while I smirk.

"This is not the last of it. Hikigaya Hachiman, I don't know why Akashi still wants you even though you're more useless than before." He expected me to fear him, but I did not.

"Pfft, who said that I need Akashi? We all know that he's doing this for nothing."

"Hmm…You're tougher than before, maybe those girls helped you have confidence to fight us back." He smirked.

"Don't make me laugh more Midorima, we all know that I hated you guys after I quitted that club. It's a shame that you, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, and Akashi. Looking like dogs who wants attention to other people, and gain power from it."

"We're already powerful enough to defeat a lowly excuse of a basketball player like you; you don't have a chance to defeat us." Now I'm on my limit, but I don't want to make a scene, so I lean forward to Midorima's ear and whispered.

" _ **You guys may be powerful, but it doesn't mean I can't defeat you all. I also watched your entire matches against Tetsuya and Kagami, which is embarrassing for all of you to be defeated by someone who came from America, but let me tell you a secret…I'm more powerful than this Kagami Taiga, so…Don't underestimate me…Always remember to never judge someone by its cover, or you'll be surprised."**_ I smiled darkly, pretending that I said something to him innocently.

Midorima continued staring to me, with shock on his face, but he tried the best as he can to talk confident. "Pfft…We'll see that someday."

"Maybe we do~" I said innocently.

After Midorima left, I proceeded to our table to see Yukinon and Yuigahama, staring at me. "Hikki! What took so long?! And why are you smiling creepily!?"

"Oi! Even when I'm smiling here, you guys still think I'm creepy?"

"Yes." They both said, deadpanned.

"By the way Hikigaya-kun, your friends was here earlier, Kuroko-kun was looking for you."

"Oh? I only saw Midorima at the bathroom, and we had a little talk…" Yuigahama looked at me worriedly.

"Isn't he the one who insulted you back in the gym? Hikki?" I looked at her. "Yeah…But we made up, and talked normally." Yukinon then said.

"How about we go to our respective homes? It's getting quite late now."

"Yeah! I feel like I'm gonna pass the exam next week!" Yuigahama cheerfully said.

"Ok let's go."

* * *

After we all got home, I walked to my room and changed my clothes, and sat to my bed to think.

" _This is not the last of it. Hikigaya Hachiman, I don't know why Akashi still wants you even though you're more useless than before."_

" _ **Don't underestimate me Generation of Miracles."**_

* * *

The next day, I prepared myself and go to school, it was like a normal day, but it changed when Hiratsuka-sensei said something. "Class! We have guest today and they want to announce to this class." After she finished speaking, the door opened, and 7 people walked it which made the crown gasped. "Hello there! We would like to invite this school to have a free trip to Tokyo and watch our game!" Akashi announces, which made everyone gasped in joy, except for me.

"Our schools have paid all the expenses you all need to have a school trip on Tokyo, and a place to stay." Midorima announces too.

"And food to eat!" Murasakibara said.

Everyone was talking about it all day that it also made me pissed. It was lunch time and "they" are still here, and following me.

"I hope you liked what we did Hachiman-kun, we did this for you to come back." Akashi said, but I didn't speak and continued walking, while everyone in the school started noticing us.

"I hope this plan works. I don't want all the money our schools have paid to be wasted for nothing." Midorima said, as he slid his glasses up to his nose. I'm starting to get more pissed.

"Don't worry! Hachimancchi will come with us and we'll be happy again!" Kise cheerfully said. _'As if…'_

"I want snacks right now…Hachi, do you have snacks with you?" Murasakibara said. _'This is getting pathetic.'_ But I continued ignoring them and walk, which made Aomine irritated.

"Oi! Don't ignore us! We have been talking to you all day, yet you still ignore us?!" I stopped walking and faced them, glaring at them with my cold eyes.

" _ **Would you please shut the fuck up?!"**_

Then everything went silence…

-End of Chapter 7-

* * *

A/N:…I'm so tired…I just made this the whole day, now I can't close my eyes from the brightness of my pc…I hope you all like it…Now I need to think of chapter 8 now, or maybe I'll take a nap first. By the way I don't know what chapter where I'll write about Hachiman finally playing basketball, from all the reviews I have read, because to be honest. I have no clue to basketball, I guess I just have to search the google on how does one plays basketball.

That's all! Hope you like my chapter 7 and give me a review is you love it, you hate it, anything!

Bye~ :'D

Note: I'll be updating my other chapters for me to fix it, so you can be satisfied by my fanfic!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am truly sorry for not updating for the past 10 months. I was too selfish to not think about the reader's thoughts and patience, yet I chose to be a jerk and ignore this story for so long. I will try my best to be active again in making more chapters. I am also sorry for the author who talked to me back then and wanted to be my beta reader. I was too confident that time and I feel ashamed as a fellow writer, as an apology, I would gladly talk to you again if you're reading this and I am truly sorry for ignoring your messages. I will also try my best to make the chapters longer to satisfy the readers. Please do not hesitate to comment or talk to me about your opinion to my story so that, I can fix it. Thank you for reading this and I hope you'll like the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the animes of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Everything went silent, as they heard my sudden outburst. "I think you need to relax, Hikigaya-kun." Hayama said, as he holds my shoulder but I slapped it away. "Don't be like the hero here. Go mind some other's business for God's sake." I glared at him, which made everyone shocked.

"But there's no need to be frustrated about it-" I cut him off and said. "I had enough shit for today, especially those five rainbow hair freaks. Go fuck with them for all I care." I walked away, leaving them all speechless.

"Bastard! Go back here and fight me!" Aomine fumed, as he was about to charge at me but was stopped by Kise and Midorima. "Stop it! Violence is not the answer for this!" Midorima shouted. "Let me go! I'm so going to kill him!"

* * *

"Seriously, such a crybaby." I sighed _. 'All I want was a peaceful yet genuine life, but I get this instead.'_ I walked around the campus while talking to my mind. "Hm. I don't have any place to stand by, and I seriously need to calm myself. Maybe I should go to the club."

I entered the school again and avoided unwanted attention from the students. I used my skill, Stealth-Hikki, and walked towards the club room. To see that it was unlocked. "That's unusual." I slowly opened the door, to see a certain Ice Queen. _'Why is she in here?'_ I sneaked inside. She didn't notice me because she was too focused on the book. _'Hm. I wonder what she's reading. Wait, why is she reading those?'_ I grinned.

"I didn't know that the Ice Queen also has a thing for _**'that'**_ kind of book." She gasped. "What are you doing here?!" She shouted, quickly hiding the book which is useless. _'This is gold!'_ I thought as I let out a small laugh. "There's no need to be shy, Yukinoshita. It is normal for girls to be interested to read those kinds of books." I exclaimed. She was blushing from what I've said, but quickly glared at me. "Why are you exactly in here?" She asked.

' _No more fun I guess.'_ "I just don't feel like going to class today." She raised her eyebrow and stared at me, but I said. "Why are you also here too?" She sighed. "I'm not feeling well and the infirmary room is locked." I nodded. I took a chair and sit on it. "What happed?" I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" She looked at me, serious. "Don't be dense for once, Hikigaya-kun. You know what I mean." I gulped. _'Ok, she's mad. Wait, what do you mean dense?'_ I thought and sighed.

"It's them, as usual." She looked at me. "What did they do?" She asked. "They want to have a school trip to Tokyo."

"Why would they?" I shrugged. "To make fun of me?" She stared at me. "Now I'm truly curious about your Middle School life." I pretended to be clueless and instead said. "They want my allowance?" I joked. She quickly glared at me which made me regret my decisions. _'Totally not a good time to joke.'_ I nervously looked at her. "It's kind of personal, and I don't really feel comfortable talking about it." She sighed, but agreed. "I understand." I sighed from relief. "I'm so exhausted. I'll just take a nap. Don't bother leaving me alone." As I put my head down from the table. "Very well." That was the last thing I heard, before darkness took me.

* * *

 _*Yukino's PoV*_

I looked at his face while he is sleeping; he looks so peaceful when he's like that. _'Wait! Stop it Yukino! You can't possibly like him!'_ I thought, as I shook my head. I was about to continue reading when I heard a noise from him. _"Please…"_ I got worried, this never happen to him before. I stood walked near him. _"Please stop it…"_ He begged, as I pat his head to comfort him. He finally calmed down. "Don't worry, everything's okay now." I gently said as he groaned in relief. I know that he can't hear me so I quietly said.

"I don't want to be friends with you because I hate you. I secretly think of you as someone who is important to me." I whispered. _'I know that I don't have the courage to confess, but for now. I am happy that you're here by my side.'_ I thought, as I continued patting him.

' _You're the one I'll always need to be by my side.'_

* * *

 _A week later…_

 _*Hikigaya's PoV*_

We're about to arrive in Tokyo, much to my discomfort _. "Hikki! Are you excited?!"_ Yuigahama asked. "No. I want to go home." I stated, while she pouted. "Come on! Have some excitement!" I stared at her. _'I really want to go home.'_ I thought. I was surprised that the five rainbow freaks, Tetsuya and Momoi aren't here. _'At least I had a peaceful week without some five freaks annoying me-'_ "Hikki! We're almost there!" She said, excitedly. I was supposed to look at her, but she suddenly stood up and looked closely from the window. "Wow! The view is beautiful!" I was about to retort when I suddenly see her breast almost touching me. I blushed and said. "Uhm. You might want to move a bit." She looks at me.

"Eh?" She looked at me, confused. _'Don't Eh me woman!'_ I thought and continued blushing. She later on realized the situation and blushed as she finally moves away from me. "S-Sorry." I nodded. After a short silence. Yuigahama was back to normal and talking again.

' _What did I do Youth? Why do you hate me so much that I was forced to sit next to her? Some guys would die happily if they're next to her but no…I just had to be that guy.'_ I mentally cried inside my mind.

* * *

 _1 hour later…_

We finally arrived in Tokyo, as we get out of the bus I saw the GoM with their teams. _'That guy must be Kagami Taiga'_ I thought as I saw him with Tetsuya. _'Wait. Why do these teams act like toddlers who got out of school?'_ They were laughing, screaming and being loud. _'I miss that kind of bonding.'_ I mentally slapped myself. _'Move on for God's sake.'_ I thought but was stopped as Akashi took everyone's attentions. "I see that everyone's here. How about we finally introduce ourselves." My school mates started cheering the teams started introducing their selves. I didn't bother listening except when it was Seirin.

 _After the introductions…_

"Let's go now shall we?" Akashi announced, which made my school mates excited again. _"Hikkigaya-kun!" 'Wait, who's calling me? Okay it's Momoi. Run.'_ I quickly moved to the other side which made her crashed towards the wall. "Ow…That's mean! All I want was a hug!" She whined. "Go hug you boyfriend. Don't be clingy to me." She pouted, but shrugged it off.

"Oh hey Tetsuya." I waved at him. "Hello, Hikigaya-kun. I do hope you could forgive her for being too clingy. She loves doing it to me." He apologized, while I stared at him. "You do know all the guys and me would be happy and go to heaven if someone like her to be clingy all the time." I said, as I looked around to see my female acquaintances blushed for an unknown reason.

' _Weird'_ I thought, but continued talking to him. "By the way, is he Kagami Taiga?" I asked him and he nodded. "He was the one who made our team win during the winter's cup." I smiled. "That's good to know." I said, he looked at me and also smiled. _"Oi! Kuroko where are you!"_ Someone shouted, and we both saw Kagami looking at Tetsuya. "Coach wants to have a game since there's nothing else to do." Tetsuya nodded. "I'll see you again later, Hikigaya-kun." I waved. "Good luck."

They both left, as I walked towards my school mates and somebody shouted. "Hey! There's going to have a game between Seirin and the GoM!" Everyone cheered and goes to the gym to watch the game. _'That's interesting…'_ I entered the gym and took a seat "Ah! It's Hikki." I looked at my side to see it was Yuigahama. I felt annoyed but shrugged it off. She was with Yukinoshita and Hayama's clique.

"Hey there, Hikitani-kun!" Tobe greeted, while I nodded. Hayama quickly noticed me and said. "By the way, I'm sorry for barging in to your conversation back then, Hikigaya-kun." I looked at him. "The nicer you treat me, the more I hated it." I said, but he laughed. "You shouldn't apologize to him, Hayato. You did the right thing!" Yumiko scoffed. "I can't help but pity you. Always following him like a dog obeying her master." Yukinoshita retorted. "Oh shit! She just got roasted by the Ice Queen!" Tobe shouted.

"Shut up!" Both of the queens screamed, which made Tobe quiet.

"You dare make fun of me!?" "Is it a challenge you want?" As the two queens started a war and was about to continue, not until they heard the game has begun. "Finally." I said as I saw both teams getting ready as the ball was thrown.

"Huh…It's been a long time since I watched a live basketball game." I uttered, but was heard by Yuigahama. "You watch live basketball games, Hikki?" I nodded, while Yukinoshita said. "I don't understand the purpose of this game." She stated.

"Well, basketball isn't just a team sport actually. While most often played as a team sport with five players on each side, three-on-three, two-on-two, and one-on-one competitions are also common. There are five positions in each court. The point guard, shooting guard, small forward, power forward and the center. There are also two main defensive strategies: zone defense and man-to-man defense. In a zone defense, each player is assigned to guard a specific area of the court. Zone defenses often allow the defense to double team the ball, a manoeuver known as a trap. In a man-to-man defense, each defensive player guards a specific opponent. Its war I tell you. It's the fight for the throne." I explained, which made my fellow acquaintances gasped, but Yuigahama asked.

"Huh? But they look like they are playing for fun?" I sighed. "It usually does, but if you're the one who's playing. You'll feel all the stress, pressure and tension on both teams." But she looked at me, confused.

* * *

"That was a good game!" The coach of Seirin said. _'The coach is a girl, but why does she look familiar to me? Have I met her before?'_ I tried remembering my memories but was useless. I heard Tetsuya called me and he said. "Hikigaya-kun. I want to introduce you to my team and coach." I agreed as he started introducing the team. When it was the coach's turn.

"This is my coach, Riko Aida." Then realization hit me hard. I suddenly started running which made everyone gasped, but she looked at me, surprised. "Hachiman? Eh!?" She just stood there, and then suddenly, she got furious and started chasing me. "Get back here you bastard!" She shouted. "Hell no! You devil!" I continued running, but she suddenly jumped on me. The audience was speechless and confused, while Tetsuya and his team look like they were praying for my life. _'Please help me!'_ I mentally screamed as Riko started using her special move. **The Boston Crab**. I suddenly feel pain all over me as I screamed in pain and started banging my hand to the wall. "Please have mercy!" I begged, while she continued. "Not a chance!" she shouted.

My club mates and school mates were shocked on what is happening to me. Some are still confused, and others feel pity on me. _'They didn't know how many years I endured this.'_ I thought as she finally stopped hurting me. "That's what you get, Hachiman!" She grinned, while I continued lying to the floor. "I can't feel my body." I whined.

"Stop being such a whiny baby. You know that you're used to this." She stated. This made everyone think of something inappropriate. "I'm not a masochist for God's sake" Which made everyone stop thinking. I stood up and removed the dust from my clothes, as I feel someone hug me. "I miss you, idiot." I sighed and let a small smile and pat her head. "I miss you too."

As Riko continued hugging me. I can't help but feel a dangerous aura from my club mates and female acquaintances, but I just ignored it. She finally broke the hug and said. "I didn't know you're one of the students from Chiba!" She stated, but quickly smirked. _'I don't like the look. She's up to something.'_ I thought as I suddenly felt two people hold my shoulders. "Sorry dude." "I'm not at fault here." Now I'm getting scared again. "Now let's have a body check shall we?" _'Oh no.'_

She slowly unbuttoned my upper shirt, which made me and the other female students I know blushed. "I beg of you. We're in public and I don't want to get violated!" I begged, but it was still useless. I could hear whispers from my school mates, especially my club mates. _"Hikki?!" "This is unacceptable." "Senpai?!"_

' _Yes, I also don't want this to happen, but can somebody please just help me!'_ I mentally screamed. I didn't notice that she finished stripping because my eyes were closed due to shame. "Wow…You've gotten more muscular, Hachiman." She said, while slightly blushing. "What did I do to deserve this?" I said as I opened my eyes. To see a lot of people staring and most of the girls were blushing.

She finally let me go and I quickly wore my shirt. "I don't even know why that old man lets you do that for a living." I sighed. "Well, this is a skill that can't be given to someone easily!" She said. I looked at Yuigahama and Yukinoshita to see them glaring, but also blushing? _'They must have felt the hotness from the sun.'_ I thought.

I walked towards my school mates, they were still whispering and some are blushing or glaring. "You're disgusting, Hikki! How can you let someone strip you in public?!" She shouted, while flustered. "Indeed, that is inappropriate, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita stated, looking away while blushing. "Don't make me look like a criminal here. I was the victim in this situation." I said, but it was ignored. I sighed and left while they followed. I called Riko to meet the two of them. "Hi! You guys know I'm the coach of Seirin, but I was also Hachiman's childhood friend." They were shocked. "I didn't know you have a childhood friend." She smirked. _'Wow. Totally made me feel offended.'_ I thought but was suddenly cut off when Riko asked a stupid question.

"Which one of them is your girlfriend?" The three of us froze, and blushed at the same time. "Of course none. Dating is not my thing. "I said.

"Maybe I should keep on asking about your life now, Hachiman. Especially your love life." She grinned.

' _Please make it stop Youth…'_

End of Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: I do hope you like this chapter and I will try my best to update all the time and I need your opinions if I should make this story a HachimanxHarem. Please comment it so I could start making it.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry to make you think that this is actually a new chapter. I made this Author's note because I need your opinions about the story. So feel free to chat or comment about it, so that, I could change some of my mistakes and fix it. I am also here to make a poll! Since most of the readers wants HachimanxHarem. So please submit your votes and I will decide who will be part of Hachiman's harem and start on it.**

 **Riko-**

 **Yukino-**

 **Yui-**

 **Saki** **-**

 **Ebina-**

 **Yumiko-**

 **Alex (Depends on you guys)-**

 **You can suggest any girl you know, but please not Momoi. She's too perfect for Tetsuya and I'm a super fan about them. Btw I am running out of ideas and open for suggestions on the next update I will have, so feel free to chat me so we could work together and be able to help me with my grammar! Thanks for reading this and wait for the next update!**

 **~ReolChi**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! It's been a month and a half since I updated, due to school and activities, but it's finally our summer vacation! This means I'll be more active in continuing this story which you guys have been waiting for. I've seen that a lot of reviews agreeing in Hachiman x Harem, so I counted the polls to see the results:**

 **Riko- 11**

 **Yukino- 10**

 **Saki- 10**

 **Yumiki- 7**

 **Ebina- 6**

 **Yui- 5**

 **Ihora- 5**

 **Haruno- 3**

 **Alex- 3**

 **I guess we got Riko as our main girl! You guys can suggest more girls and vote for them, so that, they can be added for our precious Hachiman, and I will surely try to add them in the story. So wish me luck then!**

 **I would also like to mention those people who reviewed my fanfiction. I hope that there would be more people who will continue on reading this story!**

 **Pokeevee** : **I have no ideas, but good luck anyways! I really like your story. :)**

 **SilentXD7:** **Very interesting story. I hope you continue with the series and I see great potential in this story.**

 **Cheekygaya: I'm not really a fan of harems, but I suppose I'll play along: Any girl I know? Why not Haruno? I'm sure the she-devil will never fail to spice everything up and make the hell out of Hikki. You know how she's so interested in him, so then, what if she knew about his past and started drilling him because of it. Oooh~ those 'feels'. Hope to see the continuation soon.**

 **Lost: Long time without knowing anything about you and I liked chapter eight I hope and updates soon and I want to know if hikigaya will face the miraculous generation in a basketball game**

 **Thank you for the reviews! :D**

" **_" Talking.**

' _ **_' Thoughts.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the animes of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

As we continued talking with Riko, we heard someone call her. She looked irritated but bid farewell to the three of us. As she left, I heard the two girls talk.

"She's a nice girl." Yukinoshita praised, while Yuigahama agreed on her statement.

"Yeah! She's fun to be with!" I couldn't help but swear drop at their compliments

' _Oh how wrong you guys, she's a demon when she's pissed.'_ I thought as I felt a chill on my spine.

We talked for a while when we left the place, well, it's actually just the two of them talking while I ignore them. There was an announcement from the school, saying that it's already lunch time. We entered the cafeteria which is full of students; we grabbed our lunches and took a seat. The girls continued what they were doing, while I enjoyed my time eating, Of course. After that, we left the building, I was about to go back to my room, but I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey, Hachiman!" It was Riko, again. As she waved at me, I had no other choice but to talk to her much my hatred. She later on invited me for a game of basketball, which also made Yukinoshita and Yuigahama confused as they listen to our conversation.

"No. It's a waste of time and energy for me." She pouted at me, but sighed to her disappointment.

"No luck in trying I guess. You always had excuses even if it's absurd." I feel offended, but didn't utter a word. "But nonetheless, I understand you and your weird thinking, but I just missed those memories we had back then." She said, sadly and left again, in which made me feel guilty and regret all my decisions.

' _Was I being a jerk when I said that?'_ I deeply thought, unaware of the two girls staring at me while frowning?

"That wasn't a nice thing to say, Hikki." Yuigahama pouted, I wanted to retort back, but I felt that it was true after all.

"It's what I think it is." I said. Yukinoshita raised a brow on me, which was really irritating.

"Aside from your impetuous response, I can see that the girl really wanted you to accept her invitation." She stated. As much as I hate to admit it, but she was right.

"Well she is my childhood friend, and we did a lot of things before I left Tokyo. I guess she just miss me being here as her neighbour and best friend." I said without a thought once again. They looked at me, expressionless.

"What?" I asked, clueless to the situation while Yukinoshita smirked.

"It is quite a shock for us to know you treat her like that." She said.

"Of course, she was the one who was always there for me when I was in need." I boasted, but it was ignored by the two of them.

"She sure does." Both of them groaned, but later on chuckled.

' _I guess this trip might actually be fun.'_ I thought as I smiled at them.

* * *

I bid farewell to my club mates and entered the room. I closed the door and saw Akashi, sitting on the bed.

"I didn't know that there's a sleepover here. Are we going to paint our nails pink now?" I said, glaring at him. He eventually let out a snicker, it made me blood boil in anger.

"Your humour never ceased to amaze me, Hikigaya-kun." He said as I narrowed my eyes at him, and calmly asked.

"What are you planning this time?" Then he looked at me, serious.

"It is quite obvious, isn't it? The purposes of this trip, if I assumed you know." He exclaimed. I sighed at his response. "Whatever your plan is, it will never work and I'll never go back." I said as he frowned.

"For now, you'll deny it, but I'm sure that someday, you'll come back after this trip. For I am absolute, and my plans never fail." That made me really angry, that I almost wanted to charge at him.

"No way in hell that'll happen. I don't give a single damn on how much you wasted in this. But I assure you; I'll gladly join this nonsense and make this a sweet failure you'll never forget." I stated, but he remained silent, and left the room without saying a word.

I locked the door when he just left. I can't stand seeing their faces. Then I lied down to the bed to have some moment to think.

' _He's serious about it. As much as I hate to admit it, but I need to find a way to stop all of his plans. I also need help from my friends to stop him.'_ I thought while staring at nothing.

' _Those bastards are going through my nerves. I need to control my temper. I don't want to bring back the old me; everyone I know will think of me as a monster and hate me. I don't want that at all.'_ I thought, devastated.

The old memories I had lingered through my mind. I suddenly feel my heart beat fast, that made me hardly breathe. I quickly entered the bathroom and used the sink. I splashed a lot of water to my face. I looked at the mirror, to see myself looking pale. I did a breathing exercise to recover. As I finally calmed down, I took out a small box from my pocket. I looked at the mirror once again, and removed something from my eyes.

It was contact lenses. I wouldn't say that I like wearing it, I just had no choice, and wearing glasses is a pain in the ass. I only used this when I first arrived at Chiba. After removing them, I carefully inserted back to the box. I took a towel to dry myself and left the bathroom.

Then I opened my luggage and took out my glasses from the container. It wasn't my proudest moments when I used to wear this back in Teiko, but thank god my parents allowed me to get contact lenses. It wasn't really something flashy for me; it's just a normal glasses, but not too big nor small. I slowly wore it and looked at a mirror from the wall, to not see rotten dead fish eyes, but onyx pupils.

It was hard to adjust myself from the glasses, but I ignored it and started reading my favourite book. Ok, I can't really focus reading for the past fifteen minutes, because of them. I always think about them, making my blood boil from anger, but I need to calm down. As I put the book to the night stand, I was about to sleep, not until, I heard a knock from the door.

I was surprised, pissed and curious. I looked at the time, to see that it's past midnight.

' _Who would be knocking at this time?'_ I thought. Annoyed to the person that has been knocking the door for a while. I sighed and get up from the bed, to see who it was due to my curiosity.

I slowly opened the door, shocked to see that it was Riko. She was in her night clothes which made me blushed, but confused at the same time. She was blushing also, not making eye contact with me.

"Uhm, what brings you here, Riko?" I asked, awkwardly. She finally looks at me, still blushing, and said.

"I-I just want to check on y-you." She stuttered. I don't know if I can laugh at her nervousness, because I also feel myself blushing.

"O-Oh, Is that so? D-Don't worry, I'm fine." I stuttered. _'Damn, why am I also stuttering?!'_ I thought.

I can feel the awkwardness towards the both of us, so I guessed that maybe it's time for her to go back? I did tell her that I was fine, even though I don't know why she's even here at the first place.

"I guess we're done?" She looked at me, speechless but didn't say anything.

"Y-Yeah! I guess." She said. I was about to close the door, but she suddenly hold my hand.

"T-That's not the only reason why I'm here. I just missed you so much." She said, but whispered the last part. I was still able to hear it, and made me flustered but happy. I remembered those memories we had back then, that we even sleep together at night. Not anything weird, but feeling each other's embrace always help us to sleep.

"You can come in." I said. I was trying to ignore my embarrassment, but I can also see that she's also embarrassed.

"O-Okay, thanks." She said, and entered the room. It was quiet, but I was trying to think of a subtle approach to make it less awkward for us.

She then, slowly walked towards the bed, and took her seat. She looked at me, signalling for me to join her in. I gulped an amount of air and walked towards the side of the bed, and lied down. She did the same thing. It was embarrassing to be honest, and these inappropriate thoughts aren't helping too.

' _Stop thinking dirty thoughts, Hikigaya! You're better than this. Think of your old memories with her!'_ I scold myself in my mind, but I realized that those memories only happened when we were kids.

' _I guess the adults thought that were too innocent for those things and act childish so it's acceptable, but it's not the same anymore, we're teenagers for god's sake. Now I don't know what to do that won't make her mad. Maybe I should talk to her so I could make it less awkward, or I could-'_

My thoughts were cut off, when I suddenly felt someone hug me. I can feel my mind explode; I can feel myself blushing, madly. I slowly looked at her, but I was shocked to see her sleeping so peacefully. I couldn't help but adore her; she looks like an angel when she's sleeping. My thoughts were gone and I also embraced her which made her sigh in happiness. I let out a small laugh on how cute she is, until, I also feel the sleepiness overpowering me.

' _I guess I also need to sleep'_ I last thought. As I closed my eyes and let my sleepiness do the rest.

Everything was dark, but I might say that this is the most comfortable sleep I had, for the past few years.

* * *

The next thing I knew, it was morning already. As I open my eyelids, I feel myself closing it again due to the sunlight from the window, shining through my eyes. I groaned in annoyance, but slowly get up from the bed. I looked at the bed to see Riko still there; I smiled, and let her have more sleep. I took my glasses and wore it. I looked at the time, to see that it is still early for everyone to be awake. I decided that I should look around the room; it was surprisingly large to be a room for one person.

' _Of course, this is a prestigious school, as if they would allow this whole place to be cheap.'_ I thought to myself as I inspect the place. I am quite surprised to see a kitchen, two bedrooms, a small terrace, even a living room with a huge flat screen.

' _Man, what kind of school are we staying?'_ I thought. As I decided to go to the kitchen, I opened the fridge, to see a large amount of food. _'Are we staying on a five star hotel?'_

I decided that while Riko is still sleeping, maybe I should make breakfast for the both of us. I took out the needed ingredients and started doing my task.

 _30 Minutes Later…_

I feel myself proud for succeeding in cooking. _'I knew that having a lazy-ass teacher living in the same building was an advantage.'_ I thought, while remembering a certain blonde girl. I put the food on the table, and cleaned myself up. I looked at the time to see that there's still a lot of time before we go to the assembly.

I took a quick shower, after that, I wore my uniformand fixed myself. I walked towards the bed where Riko was still sleeping. It hurts me that I have to wake her peaceful sleep, but there are a lot of consequences if I don't.

"Riko, wake up." I said. She groaned.

" _Five more minutes…"_ She said.

"Come on, Riko." I said once again.

" _But I'm still sleepy."_ She squirmed and covered herself from the mountain.

"We don't have all day to do this" I said, removing the blankets off her.

" _Please?"_ She pleaded. She knows I can't say no to her, but I have another way to make her get up.

"Oh well, I guess I'll eat the breakfast I made by myself." I said; clear enough for her to hear. She suddenly jumped out of the bed.

"Breakfast you made?!" She asked, as excitement was shown through her face. I let out a laugh and gave her a nod, she then entered the kitchen. "Come on!" She shouted.

' _This girl…'_ I thought as I joined her in eating breakfast.

After we ate, Riko told me that she has to go back to her room, to fix herself and tell Momoi why she was gone last night. I agreed and opened the door for her, she let out a snicker which made me irritated, but she suddenly kissed me on the cheek as an apology.

"See you later, Hachiman!" She said as she left the room.

I feel myself blushing so hard. She made me speechless, and made me think of some random feelings that I cannot explain very well.

' _Am I in love with her?'_ I thought while touching the cheek she kissed a moment ago.

Suddenly, I can feel someone was watching us. I looked everywhere, to see that no one was there, which made me confused. I thought that maybe it was one of my imaginations and forgot about it as I entered my room and closed it.

 _Somewhere at the corner of the room…_

' _Are they in a relationship?! This is so shocking! And to think, that it was him too!'_ A bystander thought, as they saw everything that happened to a certain coach and loner. Then the bystander quickly left the corner, looking for the person that needs to know about this shocking revelation.

* * *

It was already time for the students to go to the assembly. My mind is still not functioning due to what happened earlier. The kissing part keeps on replaying on my mind, that I can't help myself from being flustered in public. I hope that the others won't think that I'm some kind of pervert, thinking dirty thoughts. I'm asking myself on why I am thinking about her since this morning.

' _Why do I keep thinking of her? Even though, I don't have feelings for sure.'_ I asked myself, unsure to my feelings. I was unaware that someone was staring at me.

"Hey, Hachiman. Are you okay?" I looked to the person. To see that it was my dear- I mean, Totsuka Saika.

"U-Uh nothing's wrong. I was just thinking on what a beautiful day we're having." I said. He looked at me, confused, which made me think that he didn't believe my lie. I was trying to look away from his cute confused face.

' _If only he was a girl! I would have confessed to him by now!'_

He then, showed me his beautiful smile that almost made me want to hug him so bad.

' _Stop that! If only you weren't cute!'_

"It is a great day! But it is a hot though, so I'm sweating so much due to playing my favourite sport!" He said as he took his towel and dried himself in front of me.

' _This is supposed to be weird! But why am I not looking away!'_

"Eh? Is there something wrong?" He moved forward to me which made me step back.

' _No. Stop that naive attitude of yours! It's too cute!'_

"Nope! Totally nothing wrong! Oh look the assembly is about to start! You go on ahead." I said. I was trying to get away from this conversation, or I can't contain myself, which is weird in so many levels.

"Ah you're right! I guess I'll see you later, Hachiman!" He said. Then he waved goodbye, and left. I feel relieved that he finally left. I was about to go as well, but I saw Yuigahama and others, walking towards me.

"Hikki! Wait up!" She shouted. I felt annoyed at her for being too loud, but I had no choice and waited for them.

"It's nice to see you here." Yukinoshita greeted.

' _Nice? I know you can do better than that, Yukinoshita.'_

"Yey, me" I said, lazily. We later on joined in the assembly with the other students.

The teachers were talking while some of the students were listening. I was feeling a lot bored so I was just looking around. My club mates were talking, as well as my other acquaintances. I wasn't really the social person, so I remained silent. I couldn't help but notice the other students from other schools, especially the basketball clubs.

They were having fun, and also the GoM too which is surprising, but I ignored them to get some peace. I suddenly saw Riko, I saw her staring at me so I stared back. I don't know what's happening, but I feel myself, wanting to be next her, having fun. I think I'm turning crazy because of these feelings, but she suddenly gave me a beautiful smile, and winked at me. I feel myself blushing as I looked away from her, covering my embarrassment.

' _I can't look at her so directly without blushing or stuttering.'_

I must have forgotten that I am not alone, because when I looked up, I saw most of the people I know looking at me, mostly the girls which I don't know why. They must have seen me being flustered which made me want to hide in shame.

"Why do you look so red, Hikki?" Yuigahama asked. I don't know either, I think I'm sick.

"It must be the weather." I muttered, but I don't think they believed me though.

"Are you sure? You look sick. Or maybe you feel lovesick, Hikigaya-kun." Ebina said, but suddenly realized what she said and started having a nosebleed. "It must be because of Hayama-kun!" As she thinks about fujoshi things she likes, while Yumiko tries to calm her down.

' _Please make her stop.'_

"Or maybe it's a girl, senpai." Isshiki said.

' _Oh no.'_

"A girl? And who could that be?" Yukinoshita as well as Yuigahama, asked her.

"Well, I did saw him and the coach girl in his room this morning. They were by the door talking, until she kissed him-"

"Don't!" I cut her off, but it was too late. They heard the part "Kissed" so they were shocked.

"Eh?! Kissed?!" The girls shouted. This earned a lot of attention from the other students.

"Be quiet, guys! This isn't the time to talk about that!" I said, trying to make them stop exaggerating.

They were still making noises; I couldn't help but notice Riko looking at us, and when she smirked at me.

' _Damn it! She planned this all along!'_ I thought. I feel myself stressed about the situation, not until I heard another person mentioned something.

"Let us show you all an old photo we had back in Middle School. Where we you will all find the main reason we have given you all a chance to have a school trip here in Tokyo." Akashi said, while the other GoM members watched him from the back, but Tetsuya was looking odd from normal.

' _This isn't good.'_

As they waited for the photo to show. All the students were waiting, while I feel myself sweating bullets. When the photo was shown, everyone was shocked, especially my acquaintances. I feel myself looking at Riko, Tetsuya and Momoi looked me, they were also shocked as they looked at me. I can hear everyone talking about it.

" _Who is he?"_

" _Wow he's handsome!"_

" _He looks familiar."_

" _Wait, isn't he-!"_

Then I can feel their gaze upon me, it made me sick for some reason. I wanted to throw up, but I can't move a muscle as I looked down, hiding my shame. The things that it made me want to cry in public.

It was our Basketball team photo back in Middle School, where I was the one in the middle with them.

It made me want to scream.

But I can't.

Because I can feel all the anger inside me.

Akashi Seijuro.

Midorima Shintaro.

Kise Ryota.

Aomine Daiki.

Murasakibara Atsushi.

 **Thank you for making me, have these feelings.**

 **Now I will use it against you.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Aye! Thanks for reading another chapter I've made for this story. I'm trying to make every chapter longer, so I could make you guys happy. I'm sorry again for slow update, but I will do my best! Please give me your criticisms for a better progress! Suggest more things that I can add in!**

 **Thank you very much!**

 **ReolChi~**


End file.
